


to give; to take

by scottmczall



Series: Scott Pairings [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Mention of pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmczall/pseuds/scottmczall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you still want me to?" She gives her touch some pressure against his hole, and there are the two inquiries again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to give; to take

**Author's Note:**

> I needed Allison fingering Scott so I did it myself.

"Can I?"

The question echoes in his head, distant even as it resonates. Allison's finger circles his rim, warm and wet, asking for permission as much she is. Scott swallows, ponders if he actually wants it, but it isn't like he doesn't already know---like he hasn't been pressing himself against her digit for a few minutes now, waiting on her move. His head tips forward and he nuzzles his nose against the line of her neck, hiding his face. Scott hums in approval, hearing it when she smiles.

"Use your words, Scott." She asks, voice soft and even. He knows better than to think it isn't actually a demand.

There might be a hitch in his breath, but perhaps he hasn't been breathing all that evenly ever since he climbed on her lap earlier, kissing to bruise as well as soothe. He answers as soon as he finds his voice. "Please." It's muffled and small, makes his cheeks burn above everything else. It gets him pressing harder against her, like he's trying to disappear.

Allison backs away, the hand previously on the small of his back splaying across his chest. She keeps him in place, tilting her head until their eyes meet, "Hey, I wanna see you," She smiles reassuringly, signaling for him to take his distance.

He follows her command, reluctantly leaning back, and lets her hand roam up, gripping his jaw.

"Do you still want me to?" She gives her touch some pressure against his hole, and there are the two inquiries again.

Scott nods before remembering her previous reprehension, scrambling to give her the right answer, "Yes!" And this time he's sharp, rising above the nagging shame.

She smiles again, leaning in for a kiss. Scott meets her halfway, he always does, drinks from her gladly, gratefully. He sighs when she finally moves, one knuckle in, and slacks, opening his mouth as he adjusts. It feels foreign before anything else, but another knuckle further and he starts to get it, seals his own lips shut, biting back every rising moan and every shadow of a whimper.

"We're on our own," Allison's voice breaks out in the room’s clammed air, a sweet whisper, calculated carefully as if she knows---she always seems to when it comes to him. "C'mon."

His knees dig a little further into the cushions beside her when he thrusts forward ever so slightly, doing his best not to give into the sounds clawing at his throat. Allison knows her way around his silence, though, he's seen her skill in action, felt it on his skin and every layer above and into his core. She lets go of his jaw, flips a finger on his chin to let him know he shouldn't shy away again.

Her fingertips are cold in comparison to everything else, but Scott doesn't complain when she traces her way down his chest and belly, the one finger inside of him stilling. She gives him a blank look before taking his cock in her hand, and then smiles, showing him her dimples just the way he likes.

When she thumbs under his slit, she moves inside again, feeding him more inches, eyes fast on his face. Scott screws his eyes shut, huffing out a breath shortly before he's feeling stuffed full, holding no space for moans and whines, hands on her shoulders to keep himself steady.

"That's it." Allison coos, giving it to him in an incessant chase. Scott knows what she's looking for and, dear god, does he hope she finds it soon. "D'you want more?" She kisses him just above his clavicle, going up to the spot under his ear, and he loses himself. "Scott?" Allison calls again after they fall back in silence.

"Yeah, yeah---more." He nods again, resisting the urge to rest his forehead on her shoulder.

Scott sucks a huff of air through his teeth when Allison prods at his entry again, feeling the burn in his muscle when she tries going in. She struggles with it, kisses him almost apologetically, but presses until he gives in, stretching him wider.

This feels tighter, but better in a way, more complete than before, like it's hurting the way it's supposed to. It's dazing, especially when his cock rubs against Allison's belly, giving him some leverage after he loses her hand. He moans, unashamedly now, and deals with the need to back down on her fingers, ride them for all he’s worth, help her find the right spot at the same time as his body aches for a little more attention where he's hard and pulsing, nearly neglected.

"You look so pretty like this, Scott." She murmurs, "Taking my fingers, yeah?" Allison bites down on her bottom lip, eyes going wide and needy when she captures his again. "Do it like this? For me?" She nods encouragingly, crooking her fingers for emphasis, and just like that, she finds it.

Scott can't help the ragged sound pouring from his mouth, surpassing his lips without permission. His toes curl when Allison strokes it, abusing of new information, and he's not resisting anymore, head dropping to the crook of her neck, breathing fast and hot.

"Allison, Al---" He says, chants, maybe sings, backing down on her hand. It doesn't matter now, not much does. He just needs to ride this out, loosen the knots dead tight in his belly, put out the fire in the back of his neck, up in his head.

He's too warm, too full, ready to explode. It seems right when he wraps a hand around his length, tugging three times at the same pace Allison's fucking him with her fingers. He swears he sees starts burning bright under his lids as he spills in between them, mouth glued to Allison's neck, muffling the groan ripping through him.

Allison chuckles quietly when he slumps against her, offering a noncommittal hug by the neck. Scott kisses her cheek, the corner of her mouth and, lastly, her lips.

"This was hot," She starts, faux nonchalance heavy in her voice, "I've been thinking about some other things..."

Scott's laughing already, "Does it involve toys?" He gambles, foreseeing her answer.

She's silent for a beat, and he almost expects her to wave it off. Almost. "Yes."

"You want to..." He swallows, ignoring how his cock seems to make an useless effort, "You wanna fuck me?" Scott whispers in her ear, not husky and sensual like he imagines some would, just quiet and small enough that only she can hear.

Her smile's there again. "No. I just did that." She shrugs, seeming unaffected even though Scott can hear her pulse rising. Allison pauses, studying her answer, and swips her tongue through her lips. "I wanna fuck you better."

The rest of their day goes all in practice. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if this was ok for u


End file.
